popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouen
Lyrics Nihongo 運命浄化！ 照らされる紅き影 それは混沌の闇に浮かぶ 刻まれた焔の紋章に集う永久の叫びが お前にも聞こえてるのだろう？ 嗚呼…魂を解き放て！！ 出でよ灼熱の精霊よ！紅のその姿見せろ 焦がせ！熱風を帯びた　ココロ燃やし尽くせ 出てこい！灼熱の精霊よ！ツバサ火の粉まき散らしてゆく 広きあの空さえも全て焼き尽くして　運命浄化！ トロケソウナホドニアツクニエタギル 灰と化して　運命浄化！ Romaji Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode unmei jouka! terasareru akaki kage sore wa konton no yami ni ukabu kizamareta honoo no monshou ni tsudou towa no sakebi ga omae ni mo kikoeteru no darou? aa… tamashii wo tokihanate!! ide yo shakunetsu no seirei yo! kurenai no sono sugata misero kogase! netsu fuu wo obita kokoro moyashi tsukuse detekoi! shakunetsu no seirei yo! tsubasa hi no komaki chirashite yuku hiroki ano sora sae mo subete yaki tsukushite unmei jouka! TOROKE SOU NA HODO NI ATSUKU NIETAGIRU hai to kashite unmei jouka! English Translation Fate purification! An illuminated crimson silhouette That is floating in the darkness of chaos Voice that screams in eternity, dwelling in a carving of the flame crest Are you able to hear it too? Ah… Release that soul!! Come, o spirit of incandescence! Show me your crimson shape Burn! Tinged with hot air, burn your heart off Come forth! O spirit of incandescence! Scatter fiery dust with your wings Burn even that vast sky, burn everything down; Fate purification! Boiling hot as if about to melt Reduce them into ash; Fate purification! Long Version 運命浄化！ 照らされる紅き影 それは混沌の闇に浮かぶ 刻まれた焔の紋章に集う永久の叫びが お前にも聞こえてるのだろう？ 嗚呼…魂を解き放て！！ 出でよ灼熱の精霊よ！紅のその姿見せろ 焦がせ！熱風を帯びた　ココロ燃やし尽くせ 出てこい！灼熱の精霊よ！ツバサ火の粉まき散らしてゆく 広きあの空さえも全て焼き尽くして　運命浄化！ 試されるその決意 不死鳥の洗礼を受けて 浮かばれぬ闇の淵へと誘う幾重の拳 その命預けられるだろう？ 嗚呼…炎に捧ぐ 出でよ！灼熱の精霊よ！燃えさかる火炎の息吹 焦がせ！熱く激しく　揺らぐ生命の炎 キメろ！灼熱の精霊よ！オマエの悲しみは灰になる 浮かぶあの空めがけ　もう戻らないで　眠れる魂 さあ　お前が生きるため全てを引き受けよう 心に　灯がともる　取り返せ　生きる理由を 刻まれた焔の紋章に集う永久の叫びが お前にも聞こえてるのだろう？ 嗚呼…魂を解き放て！！ 出でよ灼熱の精霊よ！紅のその姿見せろ 焦がせ！熱風を帯びた　ココロ燃やし尽くせ 出てこい！灼熱の精霊よ！ツバサ火の粉まき散らしてゆく 広きあの空さえも全て焼き尽くして　運命浄化！ ユラメクホノオノシュクフクヲウケ トロケソウナホドニアツクニエタギル 灰と化して　運命浄化！ Long Romaji unmei jouka! terasareru akaki kage sore wa konton no yami ni ukabu kizamareta honoo no monshou ni tsudou towa no sakebi ga omae ni mo kikoeteru no darou? aa… tamashii wo tokihanate!! ide yo shakunetsu no seirei yo! kurenai no sono sugata misero kogase! netsu fuu wo obita kokoro moyashi tsukuse detekoi! shakunetsu no seirei yo! tsubasa hi no komaki chirashite yuku hiroki ano sora sae mo subete yaki tsukushite unmei jouka! tamesareru sono ketsui fushichou no senrei wo ukete ukabarenu yami no fuchi he to izanau ikue no kobushino hira sono inochi azukerareru darou? aa… honoo ni sasagu ide yo! shakunetsu no seirei yo! moesakaru kaen no ibuki kogase! atsuku hageshiku yuragu seimei no honoo kimero! shakunetsu no seirei yo! omae no kanashimi wa hai ni naru ukabu ano sora megake mou modoranai de nemureru tamashii saa omae ga ikiru tame subete wo hikiukeyou kokoro ni hi ga tomoru torikaese ikiru riyuu wo kizamareta honoo no monshou ni tsudou towa no sakebi ga omae ni mo kikoeteru no darou? aa… tamashii wo tokihanate!! ide yo shakunetsu no seirei yo! kurenai no sono sugata misero kogase! netsu fuu wo obita kokoro moyashi tsukuse detekoi! shakunetsu no seirei yo! tsubasa hi no komaki chirashite yuku hiroki ano sora sae mo subete yaki tsukushite unmei jouka! YURAMEKU HONOO NO SHUKUFUKU WO UKE TOROKE SOU NA HODO NI ATSUKU NIETAGIRU hai to kashite unmei jouka! Long English Translation Fate purification! An illuminated crimson silhouette That is floating in the darkness of chaos Voice that screams in eternity, dwelling in a carving of the flame crest Are you able to hear it too? Ah… Release that soul!! Come, o spirit of incandescence! Show me your crimson shape Burn! Tinged with hot air, burn your heart off Come forth! O spirit of incandescence! Scatter fiery dust with your wings Burn even that vast sky, burn everything down; Fate purification! That determination that’s being tested Accepting blessing from the phoenix Countless hands inviting into the restless abyss of darkness Will you entrust your live? Ah… Offer it to the flame Come! O spirit of incandescence! The brightly blazing fire breath Burn! The flame of life swaying hot and violent Decide! O spirit of incandescence! Your sorrow will turn into ash Rise and aim to that sky, never return into a sleeping soul Now, take responsibility of everything for your life A fire lights up inside my heart; Return my reason to live Voice that screams in eternity, dwelling in a carving of the flame crest Are you able to hear it too? Ah… Release that soul!! Come, o spirit of incandescence! Show me your crimson shape Burn! Tinged with hot air, burn your heart off Come forth! O spirit of incandescence! Scatter fiery dust with your wings Burn even that vast sky, burn everything down; Fate purification! Accepting the blessing of the flickering flame Boiling hot as if about to melt Reduce them into ash; Fate purification! Song Connections/Remixes *'紅焔' is part of the Tsugidoka! (つぎドカ!) event, along with Cosmic Hurricane, snow prism and 恋閃繚乱. *The PON BGM in REFLEC BEAT colette is based off of 紅焔. *Much like 雷君 and 水鏡 reference thunder and water respectively on their titles, 紅焔 references fire. **They are all composed by PON. *A sequel to 紅焔, titled 煌 -灼熱の裁き-, can be found in pop'n music ラピストリア. *A long version of 紅焔 can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. *A live version of 紅焔 was performed at the EXIT TUNES Dance Party -beatnation RHYZE music council-'' event. It was later added to pop'n music ラピストリア as 紅焔(Live Version). Trivia *Both '紅焔''' and Cosmic Hurricane appeared on the first location tests of pop'n music Sunny Park and REFLEC BEAT colette. However, both songs didn't appear when those games were released. Instead, 紅焔 and Cosmic Hurricane appeared on December 19th, 2012 as part of the Tsugidoka! (つぎドカ!) event. **This makes 紅焔 and Cosmic Hurricane the only songs part of a cross-BEMANI game event to be revealed as early as the participating games' location tests. *"Kouen" (紅焔) is Japanese for "crimson flame". The title is a pun on 公園, also romanized as "kouen", which is Japanese for "park". *'紅焔' marks PON's first original appearance in the DanceDanceRevolution series. **"Park" could be referred to pop'n music Sunny Park itself. *'紅焔' was performed live on the pop'n music 20 fantasia original soundtrack Release Event, where PON introduced it as a "PON new song". *'紅焔 '''is named after Retsu's purifying power. *'紅焔''' was the winner song of the Tsugidoka! (つぎドカ!) event. As such, 紅焔 was added to jubeat saucer on January 9th, 2013. It was available for play until February 1st, 2013. **To unlock 紅焔 permanently, you had to play the song once during the weeks that it was available. If you didn't unlock it during those weeks, 紅焔 can be obtained via bistro saucer. *In jukebeat, 紅焔's title was changed to SCARLET BLAZE. *'紅焔' received a SPECIAL chart in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! on August 22nd, 2014. It can be purchased at the REFLEC Shop for 1500 Refle, after clearing the chart in the FINAL ROUND of the Hot Test (アツい検定) added on the same day. Music Comment The engraved emblem is a sparkling flame in a scarlet color. Now...can you start the party tonight? Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ The notecounts of these charts are different from the final release: *EASY: total notes: 264. *NORMAL: total notes: 468. *EX: total notes: 1210. pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Kouen Jacket.png|紅焔's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Tsugidoka! Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs